Perfect
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: SPOILERS One Sohma has never known the hardships of the curse, one Sohma has only known a life that can be described as nearly perfect. Yes, a perfect life with her mama and papa and Kyokun and Tohrukun...Oops...she meant grandma and grandpa.


_**Perfect**_

_**By: **LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; they all belong to Takaya-sensei.**

_A/N: Hello there! This little one-shot just popped into my head after I finished looking at the raw scans for the last chapter of Furuba (Chapter 136). So, that means there will be **MAJOR SPOILERS** for the final chapters of Furuba! Also, no mention in any summaries or translations have been made on what their granddaughters name is, thus, one person called her Toya, and I liked so I stuck with it. Basically, Toya's name doesn't belong to me, nor does the character in general. : p Anyway, I had fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy. : )_

(-)-(-)

Light brown hair swung backward and forward, each strand held captive by an elastic to form the hairstyle known as pigtails, as a young girl-Sohma Toya-made her way toward Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun…wait, no, that was wrong…at least that was always what her mama and papa were always telling her. Sohma Toya made her way toward grandma and grandpa…yes…that was right! Her mama and papa always insisted that she speak to her grandparents with the utmost respect, yet, it never seemed as if either one minded her calling them Kyo-kun or Tohru-kun. Instead of getting upset with her, Tohru-kun would just embrace her and tell her how much she loved her little granddaughter, while Kyo-kun would smile, place a hand on her head, and laughing say how disrespectful dialogue must skip a generation. Toya never knew what that meant, but she would always laugh and nod her head.

An event such as that was a near daily occurrence, since she lived with Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun, and (at that moment in time) Toya never wanted her events in life to happen any other way. Anyway, as it was, Toya could feel the wind brush across her skin as she rushed outside of the large and traditionally styled house. Her legs were carrying her in the direction of her grandparents, whom were walking hand in hand, Tohru-kun's fingers wrapped around a lively looking flower.

"Kyo-kun! Tohru-kun!" Toya called out to her grandparents, a large grin on her face, they stopped their gait and turned to watch her. Small feet fumbling as they ran and brown eyes glittering as the sunlight danced upon each iris. Finally, the small child made it to the two older individuals, petite lips quickly opening and closing as the need for air was evident, only to stop their rapid movement once Toya's breath was caught.

"Toya-chan, why are you in such a hurry to see us?" Tohru asked, eyes watching as Toya was picked up and held in Kyo's embrace. Toya loved her grandmother's voice, and loved the warmth of her grandfather as he held her; she also enjoyed burying her face into the many folds of Kyo-kun's black kimono.

The little girl removed her head from the comfortable clothe of her grandfather's kimono, her eyes alight with happiness, "I have to show Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun something! Toya made it all by herself, Mama only helped a little, but don't tell her that or else she'll feel bad." Kyo and Tohru just gave each other knowing smiles, after all, they had been parents once too, and they knew that their daughter-in-law had done most of the work; though, she made it seem as if Toya had done it all herself. Tohru had done that numerous times with her son, who now, was a parent.

Time goes by far to fast.

"I had to look **all** over the house for you two, ya know. But, then Mama finally told me where you were, and yelled at me for calling you Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun, instead of Grandma and Grandpa." Toya stated all of this to them in a very matter-of-fact way.

The two adults just smiled as Tohru simply said, "I see."

Thus, they walked together into a house filled with memories-ones that were filled with joy, ones soaked in angst, and others scattered with laughs-a house that had seen all the pains of the Sohma family, and now…

"So, Toya, what did you make that you wanted to show us?" Tohru asked her granddaughter as they stepped through the threshold of the building. Toya wiggled free from her grandfather's grasp and took of in the direction of the kitchen.

They followed behind her at a much slower and calmer pace, yet, once they were in the kitchen, with their tiny granddaughter holding a tray far too large for her delicate hands, what lay upon the tray made both their eyes widen.

Kyo walked up to Toya and knelt down until his eyes were leveled with her own, "You made these, Toya?"

"Yes!" With that Kyo's much larger hands took the tray from her.

"They look very good and very delicious." Those few words of praise made Toya clap her hands together to show her overflowing jubilation. "But why did you want to make cookies in the shape of the Chinese Zodiac?"

Here Toya got a very determined look on her face, one which Kyo couldn't help but notice came from Tohru, "Well, I wanted to make these because Tohru-kun always is, but Toya saw that Tohru-kun always keeps forgetting to make another kitty. All the other cookie Zodiac animals are paired up, like the lion and the sheep or the cow and the horse, so why was the cat always alone? So, Toya wanted to make her own Chinese Zodiac cookies, and she wanted to make two cats…so she did!" The straightforward thought process of a child still finds ways to amaze adults, as such was the affect of Toya's words on Kyo and Tohru.

"Oh, and Tohru-kun, how come you like the Chinese Zodiac so much? You always make cookies in the forms of the animals, you have those zodiac ornaments, and whenever you tell me a bedtime story-it always has to do with the zodiac." Toya's curiosity was innocent and genuine, as the nearly silent sound of footsteps on the kitchen floor signified Toya approaching her grandmother. And, once she was close enough, her grandma bent down and encircled her in a hug.

"You see, your grandmother cherishes the Chinese Zodiac very much, because once upon a time-this very zodiac-was very important to the Sohma family. And, also once upon a time, when one was a Sohma…they had a hard time smiling." Tohru noted the confusion in her granddaughter's eyes and tried to make what she was saying easier for the child's mind to comprehend. And then, she knew how, "Toya, what do you think of life here and now?"

"Life is perfect!" Another smile fluttered across her young face.

"Well, once upon a time, life for any Sohma was never anywhere near perfect. So, grandma keeps a reminder of that time close by, always."

"Why?"

"So, when times get a little harsh your grandfather and I can remember that, while things may not be perfect, they are perfect enough." A tiny hint of perplexity still lingered in Toya's eyes and, for once in Tohru's life; she could be content to know that her words had nothing to heal.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Well, that's the end of this short one-shot, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : D_


End file.
